Just give her the pill, please!
by Green Tide
Summary: "Hey guys, don't mess with Livy, ok? She's PMSing and she's been a real bi-" "Hey Livy! Neh, we weren't talking about you! Really!" One shot


**Just give her the pill, please!**

**A CB One-Shot**

**Hey yo! This is my first CB one-shot. I was sitting at home boooored, (yeah, I have no life :D) when I suddenly asked myself what would happen if a certain loud, overdramatic illusionist drama student (coughcougholiviacough) suffered from PMS.**

**Every girl reacts differently. I just imagined she will be the insane, violent type xD Soooo…. Anyways! Read on, and R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**Disclaimer:**

_Me: How much for Charlie?_

_Nimmo: Not on sale_

_Me: What about Manfred?_

_Nimmo: Not on sale._

_Me: I'll trade you a chocolate bar for Benjamin!_

_Nimmo: "…"_

**Ok, they are not mine. I hope you are happy now, Jenny Nimmo!**

"Good morning, Olivia" Ms. Ingledew greeted as Olivia stepped inside the bookstore.

"Hi," Olivia said without smiling, and went inside the living room.

"Humph!" Julia Ingledew hmped annoyed. What a rude girl this Olivia was sometimes…

"Hey Livy!" Emma exclaimed happily as the girl walked in, "the guys are not here yet."

Olivia looked around. "Noooo? Really? Didn't notice!" she said sarcastically. Emma seemed hurt.

"Sorry…"

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, Em. I've been feeling crappy today. And look crappy," she whined.

Emma stared at her friend. Her hair wasn't dyed today, looked uncombed, even a little dull. She DID have make-up on… but her eyes looked sunken, and her mouth, colorless. She just seemed tired. "You don't look…" Emma finally said, "crappy?" Olivia snorted. "Em?"

"Yes, Olivia."

"Shut up."

"Yes, Olivia."

"Good morning, girls!" came a call.

Lysander and Tancred walked in. Emma blushed slightly and said a weak hello. Olivia stayed silent. Both boys stopped and stared in shock at Olivia.

"What happened to you-" Lysander asked while Emma was mouthing "no, no, no" and making slashing motions on her throat. He bit his lip.

But Tancred let out a loud cackle and said, "You look like crap!" and laughed. Emma groaned. Olivia's eye twitched a little.

"Say again?" she asked, hissing. Both boys' eyes bulged out. "He, he, nothing…"

SMACK!

Olivia hit Tancred with a book lying close by on the head.

"Heey!" Tancred yelped.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked as he walked in with Billy.

"This crazy bitch hit me with a book!" he shouted, pointing at Olivia.

"Tancred!" Emma and Lysander exclaimed reprovingly. Olivia crossed her arms.

"Woow," Billy muttered.

"Woow what?" Olivia asked menacingly, looking very much like a bully and intimidating.

"Nothing, nothing!" little Billy quickly tried to assure her.

"Hey, don't treat Billy like crap just because you are having a freaking bad day!" Charlie said, angry.

Olivia snorted. "Make me!" she said petulantly, sticking out her tongue.

"What's your problem, Livy?" Lysander asked. He received a smack in the head as response.

"Ow." But he shut up.

"Don't hit Lys-"

SMACK!

"Hee-ey, poor Charl – "

SMACK!

"Ouch."

"Sander! Sander!" All eyes turned to the door. Lauren (Lysander's girlfriend) walked in, holding a jacket. "Hey guys!" she greeted, smiling. Everyone just mumbled a greeting, and continued rubbing their heads, wincing. Even Emma got hit with the book by accident.

_**a/n: Accident? xD**_

"You forgot you jacket, Sander," Lauren smiled sweetly. Lysander smiled a little and thanked her. Everything was quiet.

"Uhm," Lauren laughed nervously, looking around. She looked at Olivia and her eyes grew wide. "You aren't feeling well, are you?" she asked her.

Olivia sighed. "No…" "It isn't a good day!"

"Oh, Livy," she said tenderly, hugging Olivia lightly, "the cramps, the headache?" Olivia nodded. "Yes!" she whined, "and I'm not on the bestest of moods," she explained.

Lauren nodded sympathetically. "You want a pill? I think I have one on my purse somewhere…" she trailed off, searching through her bag.

Tancred cut in. "She hit everyone with a book!" he accused. Lauren gave him the evil's eye.

"Shush, Tancred. Now, now, it's not Livy's fault. You should never mess with a girl under the evil influence of PMS," she said seriously.

Light dawned on Emma's face. "PMS? Oh, that explains everything…"

"Wohoho, hold on!" Charlie exclaimed, "just because Olivia has PST or SAT, or whatever, she can get away with everything?" Both Emma and Lauren stared at him as if he was an idiot.

"Uhm, yeah?"

Olivia smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I may have overreacted…" she laughed, embarrassed.

All the boys laughed nervously. They weren't sure if they were safe, yet.

Tancred still pouted. "But you did hit me hard on the head!" he whined.

Everyone laughed, all friends again.

He frowned. "I'm serious!" he said, amid the laughs.

"Tancred?"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Olivia."

Fin. Review. End. Review.

**He, he, he. Seriously, PMS is something else :s :D This is dedicated to all us girls who have to suffer from it every month. Go girls!**

**Peace**

**Green Tide**

_**a/n: I know Olivia and Lauren didn't get along like that, but I needed the girl factor, and Emma seemed to shy to talk a whole lot about PMS in front of the guys. Specially thunder-boy xD**_


End file.
